The Root of All Evil
The Root of All Evil is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-fourth case of the game and the eighth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Bayou Bleu, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot For drinking in court, Frank was ordered to clean the forest as community service. Andrea also sent the player to watch after him. In the forest, they found the body of Lieutenant Nora Lewis, eaten by a giant carnivorous plant. During the investigation, Hannah discovered that Nora was investigating Project A.U.D.R.E.Y., a top secret scientific project involving plants. Later on, Colonel Spangler arrested Hannah for hacking into the Army services. Andrea bailed her out by blackmailing Spangler. The team found enough evidence to arrest Ray Westman for the murder. Ray admitted to the crime after denying involvement. He then said that Nora wanted to destroy Julian, his giant carnivorous plant. Ray had been working very hard to grow Julian and he could not stand when Nora threatened to kill the plant. He then knocked her out with her gun. Fearing that Nora would call the Army after waking up, he covered her with fertilizer and fed her to Julian. Judge Dante sentenced him to 40 years in jail. After the trial, Andrea found out that the Army still had Hannah's laptop. After forcing Spangler to return it, the team found the laptop at the military bootcamp. However, Hannah discovered it was fried by an EMP at A.U.D.R.E.Y's secret lab. There, they found a small incubator, revealing that Spangler was trying to reopen the project. Upon further interrogation, Spangler gave up after Hannah informed him that the incubator was no longer functional. Meanwhile, the player helped Frank to continue his cleaning work in the forest. They found a broken skull which (per Roxie) belonged to an endangered monkey species. Roxie also found drawings on the skull, which matched Erikah Mabayo's voodoo props. The team then fined Mabayo for improper handling of endangered species. Summary Victim *'Nora Lewis' (found eaten alive by a giant carnivorous plant) Murder Weapon *'Carnivorous Plant' Killer *'Ray Westman' Suspects C64JeremyPratt.png|Jeremy Pratt C64ColSpangler.png|Colonel Spangler C64ErikahMabayo.png|Erikah Mabayo C64SallyPerkins.png|Sally Perkins C64RayWestman.png|Ray Westman Killer's Profile *The killer knows gardening. *The killer uses lemongrass. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears a lab coat. Crime Scenes PBC8-CS1A.png|Forest PBC8-CS1B.png|Plants PBC8-CS2A.png|Military Bootcamp PBC8-CS2B.png|Barracks PBC8-CS3A.png|Experimentation Room PBC8-CS3B.png|Laboratory Equipment Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Leaf, Dog Tags, Torn Card) *Examine Leaf. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lemongrass) *Examine Dog Tags. (Victim identified: Nora Lewis; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Military Bootcamp) *Investigate Military Bootcamp. (Prerequisite: Nora Lewis's name unraveled on Dog Tags; Clues: Locker, Torn Schedule) *Examine Locker. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (New Suspect: Jeremy Pratt) *Talk to Jeremy about the murder. (Prerequisite: Jeremy Pratt identified on Photograph) *Examine Torn Schedule. (Result: Military Codes) *Analyze Military Codes. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Colonel Spangler) *Ask Colonel Spangler about Lt. Lewis's mission. (Prerequisite: Military Codes analyzed) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Erikah Mabayo) *Talk to Priestess Mabayo about her card. (Prerequisite: Business Card restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Carnivorous Plant; Attribute: The killer knows gardening) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Sally Perkins about the secret experiment. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Sally uses lemongrass) *Investigate Experimentation Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Vials, Notes) *Examine Vials. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Notes. (Result: Formula) *Analyze Formula. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Plants) *Investigate Plants. (Prerequisite: Formula analyzed; Clues: Plants, Bag, Broken Stick) *Examine Plants. (Result: Gardening Tool; New Suspect: Ray Westman) *Talk to Ray Westman about his gardening tool. (Prerequisite: Gardening Tool found on Plants; Profile updated: Ray knows gardening) *Examine Bag. (Result: Voodoo Idol) *Ask Priestess Mabayo about the idol. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Idol found; Profile updated: Erikah knows gardening and uses lemongrass) *Examine Broken Stick. (Result: Makeshift Weapon) *Analyze Makeshift Weapon. (06:00:00) *Ask Jeremy about his disappearance in the swamps. (Prerequisite: Makeshift Weapon analyzed; Profile updated: Jeremy knows gardening and uses lemongrass) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Baracks. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Broken Pot) *Examine Broken Pot. (Result: Listening Device) *Analyze Listening Device. (06:00:00) *Ask Sally Perkins about the listening device. (Prerequisite: Listening Device analyzed; Profile updated: Sally knows gardening) *Talk to Colonel Spangler about the experiments. (Prerequisite: Baracks investigated; Profile updated: Spangler knows gardening and uses lemongrass) *Ask Ray what he's protesting for. (Prerequisite: Baracks investigated; Profile updated: Ray uses lemongrass) *Investigate Plants. (Prerequisite: Ray interrogated; Clue: Handgun) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Transparent Liquid) *Analyze Transparent Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Investigate Laboratory Equipment. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Cabinet Handle) *Examine Cabinet Handle. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lab coat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Convince Colonel Spangler to give Hannah's laptop back. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Military Bootcamp. (Prerequisite: Spangler interrogated; Clues: Hannah's Laptop) *Examine Hannah's Laptop. (Result: Blue Screen of Death on Laptop) *Analyze Hannah's Laptop. (03:00:00) *Investigate Experimentation Room. (Prerequisite: Hannah's Laptop analyzed; Clue: Military Briefcase) *Examine Military Suitcase. (Result: Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Incubator) *Talk to Colonel Spangler about the incubator. (Prerequisite: Incubator restored; Rewards: Camo Shirt, Camo Binoculars) *Investigate Forest. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Broken Bones) *Examine Broken Bones. (Result: Mysterious Skull) *Examine Mysterious Skull. (Result: Painted Skull) *Analyze Painted Skull. (09:00:00) *Talk to Erikah Mabayo about the monkey skull. (Prerequisite: Painted Skull analyzed, Rewards: 20,000 Coins, Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case may be based on Little Shop of Horrors, a 1986 American musical comedy film, and the operation "A.U.D.R.E.Y." is actually the name of one of the characters in said film. *The case's name may be based on the Biblical quote, "For the love of all money is a root of all kinds of evil." **It may also be based on the Ben 10: Omniverse episode, "The Rooters of All Evil". *During the early stages of the case's release, Frank was mistakenly credited as "Amy" at times when investigating the "Plants" crime scene as a task. *Like The Final Journey, Road to Nowhere and How the East Was Won, the murder weapon in this case is a plant. *In the crime scene "Military Bootcamp", the Eye of Providence can be seen. *Also in the aforementioned crime scene, there is a car that looks similar to the 2007 Jeep Wrangler. *In the crime scene "Experimentation Room", at the far left a portrait of Albert Einstein can be seen. *During the trial, Judge Dante mentions Judge Hall. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Bayou Bleu